Bara Magna
Bara Magna was a former chunk of Spherus Magna, located in the Solis Magna System. Mata Nui later reformed Bara Magna, Bota Magna, and Aqua Magna back into the original Spherus Magna. History Bara Magna was once a section of Spherus Magna, and held a very advanced civilization. Many of the warriors on the planet were enlisted to fight in the Core War over the Energized Protodermis discovered elsewhere on the planet. During the war, the planet shattered, and the largest fragment was Bara Magna. The majority of the population were also on Bara Magna at the time, though a minority were trapped on the moons. The Skrall, commanded by their only remaining leader, Tuma, migrated south into the previously uninhabited city of Roxtus at the base of the Black Spike Mountains. Recently, the Element Lords escaped their confinement, and began fighting in the area north of the White Quartz Mountains, seeking to enter the Valley of the Maze and claim the power of the Great Beings. Three Agori - Tarduk, Crotesius and Kirbold - launched an expedition to the north to discover the secret of the Red Star, and had many altercations with the Element Lords during their travels. Tuma, in response to the migration of the Baterra, ordered an attack on the free city of Atero on the day of the Great Tournament. The Skrall arrived and savagely took the Arena Magna by force, killing many Glatorian and Agori. The survivors fled the arena and moved into the surrounding caves in the desert, to plan their defense against the Skrall. Mata Nui, having been trapped in the Kanohi Ignika and exiled from his body, soon arrived on Bara Magna. He intervened to save Ackar's life from the treacherous warrior for the Ice Tribe, Mata Nui gained the friendship and alliance of the Fire Tribe warrior and fellow Glatorian Kiina. Traveling to the Underground Lab of the Great Beings by Thornatus, they found Tajun in ruins after a Skrall attack. After exploring the lab, Berix and Gresh joined the party and witnessed Mata Nui using the Ignika to bestow Elemental Powers on the three Glatorian before departing for Tesara, where they then unified the villages. While there, Kiina and Berix was kidnapped. Mata Nui traveled to Roxtus and challenged Tuma in one-on-one arena combat for the freedom of his allies. Using fighting techniques learned from Ackar, Mata Nui defeated the leader Skrall. After a revelation that Tuma was merely being manipulated by Metis, the now-united Glatorian attacked Roxtus. During the struggle, Mata Nui transformed Metus into a serpent and won the battle by combining his power with that of the Glatorian. Following the battle, Mata Nui journeyed to northern Bara Magna in search of the secrets the Valley of the Maze could tell him about the power of the Great Beings. He returned with a power source for the ancient robot that the Agori had inadvertently turned into their home. Taking control of the robot, Mata Nui began to pull Bota Magna and Aqua Magna towards Bara Magna to reunite the planets. However, his efforts were interrupted by Teridax arriving on the planet in Mata Nui's old body. Mata Nui refused to back down, however, and pushed Teridax into the path of the fragment from Aqua Magna, and it hit the back of Teridax's head, impacting the core processor and killing Teridax. The two fragments then collided with Bara Magna, reforming Spherus Magna. Using the rest of the robot's power, Mata Nui made the Bara Magna desert bloom with flora. The rest of the desert became the Great Desert and the Rahkshi migrated here. It also serves as a village for the Sand Tribe and the Po-Matoran. Society & Inhabitants Bara Magna was inhabited by several sapient species including the Agori, the Glatorian, the Skrall, the Bone Hunters, the Zesk, and the Vorox. Bara Magna was also inhabited by dangerous creatures, typically living in desert regions, and other animals used as transports, including the Sand Stalkers and Rock Steeds. After Teridax was killed the inhabitants of the Matoran Universe migrated here. After the Shattering, several experienced warriors, including Certavus, Tarix and Ackar, came up with and developed a new system. To prevent a new war, two Glatorian, each one representing one tribe, would fight in an arena when there was a conflict. The winner's tribe would obtain the resource, area, or whatever the conflict concerned, while the loser's tribe would receive nothing. Topography & Location Bara Magna had a river after the disaster (and more than one before it), but never had any oceans. The vast majority of the planet's surface was a large desert, save for a few scattered locations with different climates. There were six cities on Bara Magna, all inhabited by Agori. Notable plants were the Thornax, hard, spiky fruit, which grew in the deserts. Glatorian used these as amunition in arena matches. Teridax did not consider conquering Bara Magna, since it had relatively little worth conquering. Locations *Vulcanus - The Fire village, inhabited by the Fire Tribe. *Tajun - The Water village, inhabited by the Water Tribe. *Tesara - The Jungle village, inhabited by the Jungle Tribe. Sometimes called "the Twin village". *Atero *Roxtus *Iconox - The Ice Village, inhabited by the Ice Tribe. *White Quartz Mountains - Mountain range on Bara Magna. The village of Iconox is located here. Trivia *Bara Magna, only with Bota and Auqa Magna, form the Unity, Duty, and Destiny symbol when looked at from afar. Category:Spherus Magna Category:Bara Magna Category:Locations Category:Planets